dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Real Steel
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tetsutetsu_Tetsutetsu/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tetsutetsu_Tetsutetsu/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tetsutetsu_Tetsutetsu/History Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, also known as the Real Steel, is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. He is currently doing his internship under the Pro Hero, Fat Gum, at the Fat Gum Agency, alongside Tamaki Amajiki and Eijiro Kirishima. Appearance: Tetsutetsu is a young man with quite long, messy gray hair which is rather peculiar in that it never seems to change shape, and black eyes which are tilted dramatically inwards, each lined with a very thick, jagged, tan-coloured substance, which are presumably his eyelashes. He doesn’t appear to have any notable eyebrows, and, like Eijiro Kirishima, he has rows of sharp, pointed fangs as teeth. His hero costume consists of a dark green jumpsuit, cut off just below his chest, with some small, silver-rimmed holes in the lower section of his baggy pants and black boots with metal soles, heels and front plating. He has steel straps over his shoulders and under his arms, made up of multiple pieces, which connect at a red oval in the centre of his chest, with two thinner bands around his biceps and a small plate on either side of his waist. He wears a metal jaw-guard around his face, similar to the one Eijiro wears, just thicker and not connected over his nose or around his chin, with the letters “Fe” (which means iron in the periodic table) stamped on a plate on each side of his face. Personality: Tetsutetsu is defined by his very hot-headed and outspoken personality. He is confident, stubborn and very straightforward in his motivations and actions. He tends to be very vocal about his intentions and has a one-track mind, often looking for the simplest solution to problems in order to solve them in the most direct manner. During battles, Tetsutetsu's direct personality shows through his tenacious and upfront fighting style. Determined to prove himself, Tetsutetsu desires to be put on the same skill level as the students of Class 1-A. When Tetsutetsu first met Class 1-A, he was very loud and abrupt in his introduction because he felt they considered themselves superior to Class 1-B. He especially detested Katsuki Bakugo for his arrogance and resolved to win the Sports Festival as a result. Despite his stubbornness, Tetsutetsu eventually befriended Eijiro of Class 1-A and even cheered for him during the festival. Even so, Tetsutetsu continues to try proving himself as a student on par with Class 1-A. Following the end of the first term, the Class 1-B students were considered second-rate by everyone including their homeroom teacher. Tetsutetsu was brought to tears while apologising for disappointing his teacher. When villains attacked both classes, Tetsutetsu fought back as an opportunity to expose himself to danger and grow from it. Much like Class 1-A did during the attack on the U.S.J. Tetsutetsu appears to care deeply about his peers. He didn't attack the villains before ensuring Ibara Shiozaki's safety and didn't hesitate to throw himself in front of a bullet for Itsuka Kendo. Abilities and Skills: * Overall Abilities: Tetsutetsu has proven himself to be a very formidable individual on numerous occasions. His abilities earned him 8th place in the U.A. Entrance Exam, having the fourth-highest amount of villain points. Thanks to his Quirk, Tetsutetsu's fighting style is straightforward and reckless, letting his hardened body take opposing hits while delivering counterattacks. * During the Joint Training Battle, Tetsutetsu displayed drastic improvement, as he was able to force Shoto Todoroki, a recommended student who is also one of the most powerful students in Class 1-A, on the defensive. Quirk - Steel: *'Steel': Tetsutetsu's Quirk allows him to turn his skin into steel. This power grants Tetsutetsu both augmented defensive abilities to withstand attacks, as well as the augmented strength of his unarmed physical attacks. Upon losing an arm-wrestling match, he mentioned that he should have had more iron that morning, implying that his Quirk's strength is fueled and affected by his diet containing iron. If he uses his Quirk for too long, Tetsutetsu will suffer from iron fatigue, resulting in his metal skin losing its durability. * Enhanced Durability: Tetsutetsu has enhanced durability thanks to his Quirk. Remnants of the huge Villain Bots fell on top of him, and Tetsutetsu's Quirk allowed him to emerge completely unscathed. His hardened skin also renders him bulletproof, as Tetsutetsu took a bullet to the face and other parts of his body, and wasn’t damaged at all, albeit he was still flung back by the force of the bullets themselves. ** Temperature Resistance: Tetsutetsu's steel-hard skin also grants him immunity to freezing, and resistance to heat. When it comes to heat however, his metal skin will melt if the heat he's experiencing is at a high enough temperature. * Enhanced Strength: When using his Quirk, Tetsutetsu's physical strength is increased, enabling him to break through most obstacles. In his arm-wrestling match against Eijiro, his fingers dug through the concrete podium on which the match took place. Tetsutetsu's augmented strength also allowed him to tear through multiple metal pipes (which are commonly comprised of steel or iron) in Ground Gamma with ease. Fighting Techniques: * Tetsutetsu Fist: Tetsutetsu rushes towards an opponent and delivers a simple jab while in his Steel form. It's strong enough to shatter ice. This move is similar in nature to Red Gauntlet. * Horn Dash Hammer: Combined attack between Tetsutetsu and Pony Tsunotori. First Tetsutetsu turns his body into steel and then, thanks to her Horn Cannon Quirk, Pony holds him through her controllable horns and launches him towards an enemy. First used against Shoto during the Joint Training Battle. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:Character with Quirk Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Characters from Saitama Prefecture Category:Characters from Japan Category:Student Category:Teenager Category:First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Class 1-B Category:Hero Interns Category:Superhero Category:Fourth Kind Agency Category:Fat Gum Agency Category:8-C Power Level Category:David Wald Voice Actor